It Ends Tonight
by SeriouslyMcGuilty
Summary: When someone from Alex's past comes to town and brings some unwelcomed trouble with them, will he and his friends be able to survive it? Gizzie, MerDer, Alexie. Rated M for violence, language, and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. Its a little different, but I've been wanting to write it for a while. I know I still have another story that is unfinished, but I just decided I needed a little break from that to write something that I would enjoy writing more. So anyway here it is, so I hope you like it. Oh and please read and review. . .just tell me what ya think :-)

**_Kat_**

* * *

Chapter 1

She didn't know what to do. This was it. She knew this was it. This was the end. She wasn't sure how things ended up like this, but they did.

She turned her head to see that man. She hated him more than she has ever hated anyone. He was the one that did that to her. He violated her in so many ways. It made her feel like screaming at the tops of her lungs, but that wouldn't help things. It would only make things worse.

She heard the other man yelling and knew that something must have gone wrong. Her eyes flickered over to her friend, who had a knife to their throat. She knew that if she decided to do what she knew she had to, there would be no going back.

So she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, praying everything would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Earlier that day..._

He walked into the free clinic at Seattle Grace Hospital. He was almost positive this was the place where the person he was looking for was. He had been trying to track him for half a year now. And he was sure he had finally found him. He knew he screwed up. Yes, he definitely screwed up bad this time. And this person was his only hope. His only chance at survival.

He had made a long trip here. And he went through a lot of trouble. He stole 3 cars, hitch hiked with 4 semi drivers and 1 old lady, slept under 2 bridges, and broke into 3 flea bad motel rooms. So this had better be worth it. He knew if this wasn't the right place, or he couldn't convince the man to do as he wanted, they would find him. And if they found him and he didn't have what they wanted, there would be no going back. He would surely be finished.

He sat down in the waiting area and looked around, searching for any sign of the man he was looking for. But all he saw was an old man that looked to be in his mid 60's, a little girl with brown hair complaining of a head ache, an African American doctor, and a…well…a damn good looking young blonde doctor.

He grinned as the blonde doctor looked his way and headed toward him. She stopped right in front of him and smiled.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked him.

He smiled once again, showing several silver teeth.

"Well aren't you quite a pretty doctor," he commented, letting his eyes roam over her body.

Izzie shifted uncomfortably as she looked at the dirty, slightly smelly man in front of her.

"Sir, I said is there anything I can do for you?" she said more forcefully this time.

He smirked showing his gross, crooked smile.

"Well…I can think of a few-" he stopped mid sentence.

She looked at him, confused as to why he suddenly stopped. She followed his gaze and looked behind her to see that Alex had just walked in the room. She looked at him for a moment before returning her attention back to the patient. But when she looked at the spot where he had been, moments ago, he was gone. She looked to her left and saw him leaving the clinic in a hurry.

She sighed, feeling relieved that he had left, but also unnerved. She didn't like the way the man looked at her, and something definitely was weird about the way he left.

She decided not to let it bother her though and walked over to Alex to see what he was doing in here.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man hurried out of the free clinic and hurried down the side walk. Yes, he had come to the right place. That was for certain now. He smiled to himself. Now all he would have to do is get the boy alone and have a talk with him.

He hoped it would go smoothly. He didn't want to have to take any_ extreme_ measures to assure that he would be getting what he came for. But he knew that if necessary, he would do it without a second's hesitation.

He was about to go find a grocery store to steal some food from, when he saw them. The very people he had feared all along would find him, and ruin his chances.

He immediately turned in the opposite direction of them and hurried away to hide. He knew that if they were here, it could only mean one thing. _The knew._ They knew he was here and they knew why he was here. If they got to the boy first, there was no hope. And if they had already gotten this far, there was no doubt in his mind that they would succeed, because they, unlike him, had weapons. And that left him helpless against them. So in order for him to have any speck of a chance, he needed to find a way to defend himself.

With that thought in mind he made his way toward the elderly lady walking in front of him, with her purse hanging loosely on her arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George and Izzie were on their way out of the hospital when they spotted Alex a little ways up.

"Oh, we should invite Alex to hang out with us tonight," she said seeing that Alex was walking alone and probably had no real plans to do anything.

George sighed and whined a little.

"Izz, I thought it was just going to be me and you toni-" he stopped, seeing the –he needs friends and we're all he's got- look she was giving him.

George sighed deeply and nodded, looking at the ground.

"Alright, if you must."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks…hey Alex!" she called out, running after him.

He turned around and looked at her.

"What?"

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she questioned, knowing he wasn't.

Alex shrugged.

"No not really. I was just going to go to Joe's or something," he said.

"Well me and George are going to go order pizza and pick up some beers if you'd like to join us," she said hopefully.

Alex thought about it for a moment. He would normally just go meet Lexie, but since she found out about him and Ava, she hasnt really wanted much to do with him.

"I don't know Izz…" he said, looking in the other direction.

"There will be lots and lots of beer," she said, using the alcohol as bait.

He laughed slightly and decided it would be better to do as she wished rather than hear about it tomorrow.

"Alright fine, but the moment you and O'Malley start making out I'm gone," he said, in a completely serious tone.

Izzie laughed, and pretending he was joking and motioned for George to follow them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie got her keys out of her purse and unlocked the front door. She let the door swing open before bending down to pick up the cases of beer she set on the step.

She walked in to the dark house and tried to blindly find her way into the kitchen. She shifted the cases to one arm and flipped the light switch, but nothing happened. She flipped the switch again, but with no luck.

"Damn it," she whispered, trying to feel her way to the next room.

"Guys the light's burnt out in the kitch-" she stopped mid sentence when she heard foot steps behind her.

She turned slowly, hoping that it was just her mind playing tricks on her in the dark. But when she turned around, someone was standing not even a foot away from her.

She dropped the beer and heard it crash to the floor. The last thing she remembered was turning to run for help before she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed chapter one. It made me really happy. So thank you to: mimimarie, Mcalison, charmed4eva112, Katherineheiglfan4life, gizziefan118, Dreams of Leilani, merderdreamy5, and MDarKspIrIT. Well anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it, and please read and review :-)

Oh btw, I changed the rating on this story from T to M due to harsh language and other things that will eventually be taking place in this story. And I will try to remember to give a warning at the beginning of chapters that may have some very M rated material in it. (Though there will most likely be M language in every chapter from here on out).

**_Kat_**

* * *

Chapter 2

_9:00 pm_

When Izzie finally regained consciousness, she opened her eyes, trying to remember what happened.

_She remembered walking into the kitchen and realizing the light wasn't working. Then she turned to go find the guys when..._

She looked around frantically, looking to see if anyone else was in the room with her. She was in the living room with her hands tied behind her back and a gag in her mouth. Where the hell were the guys?

She was in the process of trying to free her hands when she heard someone walking down the stairs. Stupidly hoping that it was George or Alex she tried to scream out.

"Guys!" she tried yelling, but the sound was muffled by the gag.

She looked up to see the guy who she saw earlier on her way out of the kitchen.

"Oh, looks like sleeping beauty's awake," he said with a sardonic smile.

Izzie looked up and felt fear coursing through her. She tried to say something, but found it quite difficult with her mouth gagged.

The man laughed and stepped toward her.

"Sorry hunny what was that, I couldn't hear ya," he said, slowly taking the gag out of her mouth.

"What do you want?" she more demanded than asked.

"Well there are several things that are coming to mind, but I'm not so sure the boss would approve," he said, with a wicked grin on his face.

Izzie looked up at him fearfully, wondering why this man was here and how in the hell he over powered George and Alex.

The man sighed as he let his eyes roam her body.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, hoping it would make him stop looking at her like that.

He looked at her and smirked.

"The boss is looking for something. Something someone owes him."

"Jeff, just what exactly do you think you're doing?" a raspy voice said loudly, making Izzie jump.

"Nothing boss. Just noticed the girl was awake, that's all," the guy Izzie guessed was Jeff said, stepping away from Izzie.

The other man stepped into the light, and that's when Izzie got a good look at him. He had brown hair and green eyes. And in all honesty wasn't too bad looking, except for the big scar across his right eye.

He looked down at Izzie with a surprisingly gentle look on his face.

"So you're..." he looked down at the card he held in his hand "Isobel Stevens," he said, looking back at her.

Izzie nodded slowly, not wanting to talk to him, but not wanting to make him made either.

"I'm Jackson, but you can call me Jack," he said, smiling slightly.

"And that idiot," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the other guy "Is Jeff."

Izzie glanced over at Jeff and saw him looking down sadly at the floor, like a dog who was just told he couldn't have a treat.

"What did you do to Alex and George?" she asked, not being able to hold it in any longer.

Jack smiled and laughed slightly.

"Oh nothing really, there just upstairs, having a little chat with Mike and Sam."

"What do you want from us?" she asked, slightly whining.

"Nothing for you to worry your pretty little head about," he said, smiling once again.

"Well there must be something specific you want, or you wouldn't still be here," she said, with more braveness in her voice than she thought she had.

His smile faded from his face instantly.

"Don't get lippy with me girl, you don't know who you're talking to," he said quietly.

Izzie got scared for a moment, but figured if he hasn't hurt her yet, he probably wasn't going to.

"Let me see my friends," she said, looking up at him angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"Let me see George and Alex, I want to make sure they're okay," she said, hoping this would work.

He laughed harshly before suddenly punching her hard in the face, making her and the chair tip over.

She hit the ground with a hard thud; feeling like her face was going to explode in the spot where he hit her.

"Don't you ever fucking tell me what to do again little girl, or next time you _will_ be sorry." he said, looking down at her.

Izzie's eyes watered and she closed her eyes, praying someone would come and save her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George heard something fall downstairs and knew something was going on with Izzie. He looked at Alex, silently communicating that Izzie was in trouble. Alex nodded slightly and looked at the girl standing in front of him.

"So babe, why don't you untie us?" he said, smirking up at her.

She put on a fake flirty smile before smacking him hard across the face.

"Don't get cute with me boy!" she said through her teeth.

Alex glared up at her, wanting more than ever to hit a girl. He always swore he wouldn't do it, wouldn't be like his father, but at the moment he was reconsidering.

George glanced at the door, wondering how far he would make it before they caught up to him.

"Don't even think about saving your girl friend," the guy said, noticing George. He walked over to it and leaned against it. "Don't worry, they wont hurt her_ too_ bad," he said, smiling.

George moved slightly, wanting to wipe the smirk off of the guys face.

"Now Mike," the girl said, walking toward him "You know that's not true. If Jackson gets mad enough, he may very well resort to drastic measure. Say for instance," she paused, looking over at Alex "He doesn't tell us what we want to know. Jack wouldn't be too happy about that, now would he?"

"What are you talking about?" George asked, not liking the way that girl was looking at Alex.

"Well Jack had us come here to find-"

"Sam!" Mike yelled, turning toward her.

"What?" she asked.

"Jack gave specific orders," he said, looking back at the door briefly.

"So what? He's taking way too long with that girly downstairs. I only want to have a little fun," she said, pouting a little.

"Well your little fun is going to get us in some deep shit if you don't cut it out," he warned.

"Fine!" she yelled, walking away from him. "I'll just go back to questioning him." She stopped in front of Alex and smiled.

"So, how about we go in the other room and talk…privately," she said, looking up at Mike.

Alex tried his best not to laugh. These people were nuts. They come in here, tie them up, and now the girl is using him to make her boyfriend mad. How pathetic.

"Sam…" Mike said, not liking the look on her face.

"Come on," she said, untying his legs from the chair "And don't try anything funny," she added, helping him stand up. She led him out the door, before slamming it shut behind them.

George watched them leave and hoped they were going downstairs, so Alex could see if Izzie was alright.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Izzie was once again sitting upright, staring down at the floor. She was sure her face had bruised, but refused to let him know that she was in pain.

"So beautiful, are you going to ignore me all day?" Jack asked, smirking down at her.

She kept her eyes to the floor, refusing to speak to him.

"Well have it your way then," and with that he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming and looked up at him.

"There, that's better. My my my, you're certainly easy on the eyes aren't you?" he asked, his eyes roaming her body.

Izzie was quickly loosing her ability to bite her tongue, but was saved when a door upstairs slammed shut.

Jack let go of her hair and stepped back and looked up stairs.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled.

"Nothing," a woman's voice called. "Just knocking these idiots around," she lied.

"Well keep it down Samantha!" he hissed, before returning his attention to Izzie.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

Izzie looked up at him, afraid of what he may try next.


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone! I know it has been a really really long time since I've updated this story, but I'm finally able to write it again, so I hope you all are still interested in it. Now, I would like to thank those who reviewed chapter 2 (which was forever ago, but I'd still like to thank those people): gizziefan118, merderdreamy5, Mcalison, Dreams of Leilani, mimimarie, and bohemiangirl. I would also like to thank gizziefan118 for reading and reviewing the A/N chapter I had put up a while ago. Okay, well anyway here is the next chapter...finally. So I hope you all like it, and please read and review!! :-)

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warning**: Some language, abuse, and brief sexual implications.

**_Disclaimer:_ **_I do not own Grey's Anatomy. Although if I did, I'd be a very happy person :-)_

Chapter 3

_10:00 pm_

Alex looked at the girl who was standing above him. She was twirling a knife in her hands, while looking down at him and smirking. His hands were still tied behind his back, and his legs were tied together, but now he was sitting on his bed instead if a chair.

"So you want to tell me why you're here?" Alex asked, not really afraid of what she might do.

She smirked and pushed him down forcefully. She slowly climbed on top of him and sat on him in a straddling position. She put the knife to his chest and slowly dragged it downwards. She stopped at his buckled and smirked.

"I wonder how brave you'll be when I have this cutting off your only reason for being a man," she said threateningly.

Alex fought hard not to show fear. It wasn't just the fact that she had the knife down there, but the fact that he truly believed she was capable of doing what she threatened. He swallowed and looked up at her.

She smiled and picked the knife up.

"That's what I thought," she said bending down, closer to his face. "So, Alex, I'm sure you have it easy with the ladies, do you?" she asked, breathing on his neck.

"Well," Alex said, thinking this crazy bitch was way too close to him. "I'm definitely had my share," he said, trying to scoot away.

"You want me, don't you?" she asked, pressing her body against his.

Alex bit his tongue. He didn't want her, but she was making it very hard for his body not to want hers. He turned his head and looked away.

She grabbed his jaw and yanked his face back towards hers.

"Look at me!" she nearly yelled. She bent down and smashed her lips roughly against his. She licked his lips before sitting up. "Mmm, tasty," she said, licking her lips. She smiled and jumped off of him. "I think you've had enough fun for now. It's time to get down to business," she said, making him sit up.

"Business?" he asked, having no clue what she was talking about.

"Yes, business. We're here for a reason," she said as if it were obvious.

"What do you want?" he asked, looking at her.

"Let's just say, someone will be paying you a little visit tonight, and we wanted to surprise him," she said grinning.

"Who and why?" he asked, curious to who would be coming to see him.

"Why, you haven't guessed yet? And here I thought doctors were supposed to be smart." She smiled and stepped closer to him to whisper. "Haven't you been wondering what dear old dad has been up to?" she asked.

Alex turned his head sharply to look at her. Surly this woman was joking. He hoped to whatever god might be out there, that this woman was joking. Because if she wasn't joking, than he had underestimated the situation a hell of a lot. If these people were here because of his father, then they were all in grave danger.

--

Izzie looked up at the man standing in front of her. Every moment that passed made her more and more afraid. She had been scared all along, but things made it worse. The one man would not quit looking at her, and the other just hit her. She feared them both, and didn't like the idea of being alone with both of them. She thought about asking why they were here again, but didn't want to risk getting hit. So she sat there, looking from one to the other in silence.

"Now I know!" the man, Jeff, yelled out.

Jack turned and looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?" Jack said harshly.

"Sorry boss," Jeff said, looking down briefly. "But I was thinking and I says to myself 'That chick looks familiar,' and then I realized who she was," he said excitedly.

Izzie's eyes widened. She knew why he recognized her. He probably saw one of the magazines. This, for some reason, made her feel a hundred times worse. He didn't want this freaky, psycho pervert, knowing she had been a model. She looked up at him, hoping to hell that she was wrong.

"Okay, so who is she then? Jack asked impatiently.

Jeff looked at Izzie, smirking, before looking at Jack.

"Bethany Whisper," he said, eyeing her.

"The model?" Jack asked, in amazement.

"Yep. Figured it out all on my own," Jeff said proudly.

Jack turned back around to look at Izzie. He walked closer to her and grinned.

"Well I'll be damned. Bethany Whisper. Well that explains a lot," he said, his eyes roaming her body.

Izzie shuddered from the look on his face. She wished now, more than ever, that she had never been a model. She didn't want these people to have more reasons to look at her.

"So, Beth, why are you a doctor if you could be a rich hot super model?" Jack asked.

"I only modeled so I could pay for medical school. I'm a doctor so I can save lives," she said, letting him know she was a good person.

Jack smiled and stepped closer to her yet again.

"Well you wouldn't mind modeling for us, would you?" he asked, smiling.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I would mind," she said, looking disgusted.

Jack laughed before taking his hand and smacking her across the face. It wasn't a hard punch like last time, but it still stung. She bit down on her lip as her eyes began to water. Why did she have to get cocky? Hadn't she learned her lesson? She took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"Sorry doll, but you do not get smart with me. Is that understood?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered, looking down.

"Good," he said, smirking. "Now, for our little show," he said, grinning evilly.

--

George sat there, looking at the wall, waiting for something to happen. He didn't know who these people were, or what the hell they wanted with them, but he didn't really want to stick around to find out. Alex was with that girl somewhere, and Izzie was downstairs. He was pretty sure there were four of them. Three guys and one girl. He was also pretty sure that two of the guys were downstairs with Izzie, doing god knows what. He didn't want to think about what they could be doing to her. He was sure they had already done something to her, but he didn't know what. He hoped that Alex was down there with her, but he wasn't sure how that really helped. If he was tied up, what could he really do?

"You, don't move, I'll be right back," the guy, Mike, said.

George watched as he opened the door, and then shut it behind him. George sighed, wishing there was some way he could get to Izzie.

--

Alex was about to ask the girl a question when the door was suddenly opened.

"Sam, what are you doing?" the guy asked, looking from her to Alex.

"Oh nothing," she said smirking "Just having some fun," she said, bending down to lick Alex's neck.

Alex suddenly felt the girl being pulled off of him.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" The man said loudly, pushing her against the dresser.

She laughed, looking at the guy's face. "Making you jealous apparently," she said, smiling.

He looked at her angrily for a moment before kissing her roughly.

Alex watched the two of them, and as soon as they started kissing, he decided to make a run for it. He stood up and moved as quickly as possible toward the door. He had just turned the corner when he heard Sam yelling.

"That little shit!"

As soon as he heard that, he tried to go quicker, but the ropes around his ankles prevented him from doing that. He was almost to the stairs when a hand grabbed the back of his shirt. He turned, trying to free himself from her, but in the process fell backwards down the steps.

--

Izzie watched as the man stepped toward her and placed a finger on the top of her blouse. He lightly dragged his finger down the opening of her shirt. She looked at him and was quickly losing her ability to not say anything, when she heard a loud noise on the stairs. Her and Jack looked over to the stairs, and what she saw made her gasp loudly in show. Alex was lying at the bottom of the stairs, motionless.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: gizziefan118, bohemiangirl, speckled girl, and Mcalison. I love your reviews, they make me happy! But anyway, I actually had some trouble writing this chapter. I've been having serious writers block, and I think my muse decided to go on a vacation, because I really have no idea what Im doing with this story. So sorry if its not very good. But if any of you have any suggestions at all, I'd be happy to hear them! Well anyway here is the next chapter. Hope you all like it, and please read and review!! :-)

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warning:** language, abuse, and brief sexual situations.

_**Disclaimer:** Don't own Greys...sadly_

Chapter 4

_11.00 pm_

"Alex!" Izzie yelled, practically throwing herself forward. She didn't know how exactly this would help, but she had to do something. Before her chair reached the floor, strong arms stopped her and pushed her back. She looked up to see Jack staring at her angrily.

"Don't be stupid girl," he said, before walking over to Alex. He bent down to check for a pulse before kicking him hard in the ribs.

"Samantha, explain yourself!" Jack yelled, looking at the woman who just appeared at the bottom step.

"I was questioning him, and he made a run for it," she said, omitting the other stuff that went on.

"Stupid little shit," he said, kicking him again, this time in the face.

Alex coughed as his face hit the floor. He turned over and looked up at Jack. His eyes widened and he scooted back, trying to get away.

"No you don't," Jack said, kicking him in the stomach.

Alex curled up and groaned.

"Stop it!" Izzie yelled, tears running down her face. "Leave him alone!"

Alex looked up to see Izzie tied to a chair.

"Shut your mouth or you'll get to feel what he's feeling," Jack said through gritted teeth.

Izzie shut her mouth and looked at him fearfully.

Jack returned his attention to Alex.

"You look just like Tom," he said, sounding disgusted.

Alex looked at him, with a mixture of hate and fear.

"I'm nothing like that worthless piece of shit," Alex said quietly.

"Yeah right. I bet you're just like your good ol' dad," Jack said, sneering.

Jack looked up at Samantha. "Where's Mike?" he asked.

"Upstairs with the other one," she said, motioning up the stairs.

"Jeff, you go take over and send Mike down," he said quietly.

Jeff nodded and heading up the steps.

"Samantha, tie him up, and do not let him out of your sight," he said, looking down at Alex.

Sam stood up and opened up a black bag, and pulled rope out, tying Alex's arms and legs together, and then tying his arms to the railing.

Jack stood in front of Izzie, smirking down at her.

"So doll, where were we?" he asked, playfully sliding a finger down her blouse.

- - - - -

"_Hey, this is Izzie. You know there's a reason you called, so leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible…_BEEP_." _

Meredith sighed and snapped her phone shut. She had been trying to call Izzie for a ride for an hour now and she wasn't answering the house phone or her cell. Meredith had been drinking, and had promised Izzie she wouldn't drive if she'd had too many drinks, but here she was, stranded at the bar. It was only eleven, but she really just wanted to go home. She was having a bad feeling in her stomach, and Izzie not answering was not helping that matter much.

She sighed as she downed another shot, then stood up, looking around for someone to take her home. She spotted Lexie and frowned. She really didn't want to ask her sister for a ride home, but really had no choice. She sighed and gathered the courage to approach her.

"Hey Lexie," Meredith said, standing next to Lexie.

Lexie smiled and looked surprised. "Meredith, hi!" she said excitedly.

"I was wondering if you could possibly, -takemehome-" she mumbled quickly, looking away.

Lexie looked at her confused. "What?" she asked.

"Could you- ya know- maybe, uh give me a- a ride?" she asked, hating having to ask her this.

Lexie smiled and stood up. "Yeah sure. I'm just sitting here alone, drinking away my problems," she said, motioning to the empty seat across from where she had been sitting.

Meredith looked down at the half empty glass on the table. She bent down and sniffed it before looking at Lexie strangely.

"Lexie, its water," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, well, you can drink waters to get rid of problems too," Lexie said, feeling rather dumb. She looked around for a moment before looking back at Meredith and smiling. "Well, are you ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Meredith said, wishing she hadn't asked her for a ride as she followed her to her car.

- - - - - -

Izzie felt a shiver go down her spine. She did not like this guy. And she most definitely did not like the way he was looking at her and touching her. She was relieved to know that Alex and George were alive at least. Before she had no idea if they were, but she saw Alex, and knew George must be alive if they were keeping watch on him. She looked up at the man standing above her with the most disgusted face she could muster.

"You're a monster," she said, daringly.

Jack's smile faded before he backhanded her.

"You don't know when to stop with the smart ass remarks do you?" he asked.

Izzie looked up at him looking angry.

"No matter," he said after a moment. "I'll still do what I please with you. Your attitude might even make it interesting," he said, leaning down to press his lips roughly against hers.

She stayed still, wanting to push him away, but couldn't because her arms were tied behind her.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her closer to him. His hand, meanwhile, cupped her breast and squeezed it roughly. Izzie couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't just sit here and let this happen. She opened her mouth wider for a moment before biting down hard on his tongue, drawing blood.

Jack instantly pulled back and looked at her with a shocked expression. He touched his finger to his tongue and looked at the blood. He looked down at Izzie with fury in his eyes.

"You stupid little bitch!" he said punching her hard in the stomach.

Izzie cried out and doubled over as much as the ropes would allow.

"You asshole!" Alex said, tearing at his ropes. "You lay one more fucking finger and I swear you'll wish you were never born!" Alex yelled, still trying to get free.

Jack looked at Alex and laughed maniacally.

"Aw, protecting your little girlfriend. That just makes me want her more," he said, eyeing her body again.

"She's not my girlfriend," he said, hoping that fact might save her.

Jack smiled evilly. "Then you wont mind watching me fuck her then," he said, going to untie the ropes from the chair. He had just gotten them off when he heard a key in the door knob, and he suddenly froze.

- - - - - -

Lexie pulled up to Meredith's house and turned the car off.

"Can I use your bathroom?" Lexie asked.

Meredith sighed inwardly, but faked a smile. "Yeah, sure," she said, getting out of the car.

Lexie smiled and hopped out, walking with Meredith up to the door. Meredith pulled her keys out and stuck the key in the lock. She turned the knob and pushed open the door.

"Help!" she heard Izzie's voice yell.

Meredith looked up to see…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank those who read the last chapter. I'd of course like to really thank those who actually took the time to review it: gizziefan118, bohemiangirl, speckled girl, and Mcalison. I loved all of your reviews, they were awesome! I really do love feedback from people. It realy encourages me and makes me want to continue. So I hope you guys continue to read and review my story, and hopefully others will review too! Well anyway, with that said, here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it, and as I always say, please read and review! :-)

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warning:** some language, violence, and un-consentual situations.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy..._

- - - - -

Chapter 5

_12:00 am_

Meredith pushed open the door and looked up when she heard Izzie cry out for help. But when she looked up, there was a man standing there smiling down at her.

"I don't believe we've met," he said.

Meredith's eyes widened and she went to take a step back, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her by the hair and threw her inside. He then turned toward Lexie, grinning.

Lexie turned to run, but made it no further than the top step of the porch before she was picked up and slung over the man's shoulder.

"Let go of me!" she yelled, punching him as hard as she could. It didn't seem to faze him though, because he simply deposited her inside the door, then slammed the door shut.

Lexie looked up at him fearfully as she scooted backward toward the wall. When she ran into the wall, she looked over and saw another man, tying Meredith's arms behind her back. Lexie looked back at the man who had brought her into the house.

"So, friends of yours I presume," the man said, turning to look in the other direction.

Lexie followed his gaze and to her horror saw Alex lying on the floor, tied up, and badly bruised. Alex was glaring at the man, as if he would like nothing more than to kill him.

"Leave them out of this," he said, still staring at the man angrily.

The man tilted his head back slightly and laughed. "Oh, so _this_ is your girlfriend. Well it's an honor then miss," he said, bowing slightly to Lexie.

Lexie looked at him, trying to back up even further. She watched fearfully as he stepped toward her and pulled her up. She screamed and tried to get away from him, but she soon realized that was a mistake. He suddenly struck her, knocking her back down to the floor.

"Listen bitch, I don't want to have to gag you, but I will do whatever is necessary. Understood?" he said, looking down at her angrily.

A tear slid down her cheek as she looked at the floor and nodded.

"Alright, that's better. Now me and Bethany have some business to attend to, so I trust that my friends here will make you comfortable while I'm gone," he said, looking over at Izzie and smirking.

Izzie looked at him, wishing there was some way, any way she could get loose. If she had only tried to run a second sooner, maybe, just maybe she could have gotten away. But she had hesitated, and one of the other guys caught her before she could reach the door. He sat her back down and held her there. She sighed inwardly as she looked over at Meredith. She caught her eye for the first time. She could tell Meredith was just as confused as she was, but Izzie had gotten over the initial shock of all this, and Meredith, had not.

"Mike, tie this one up, and gag her if you need to. I can handle that little pistol for now," he said, grinning once again at Izzie.

He walked over toward her as Mike tied Lexie up. Jack grabbed a handful of Izzie's hair, making her stand up.

"Come on doll, time to go have some fun," he said, leading her toward the stairs.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alex yelled, trying once again to free himself.

Jack smiled down at Alex before kicking him hard in the ribs. "Be a good boy while we're gone. I can't kill you yet, so if I have to kill one of your friends to get you to cooperate, then so be it," he said menacingly, dragging Izzie up the stairs.

"I'll kill you, you son of a bitch, if you lay one more hand on-"

His words were cut off as Jeff punched him in the face.

"Don't you talk to the boss like that, unless you'd like to see one of these pretty girls get your punishment for you," he said, rubbing a thumb on Meredith's cheek.

Alex swallowed hard, but shut his mouth, knowing that this man wasn't bluffing.

- - - - -

George sat there, listening as hard as he could. He heard a big commotion downstairs, and had tried to go see what it was, but this girl saw to it that he went no where. He looked up at her and knew she was listening too. He looked at her for a moment, trying to figure out if he could get past her, but knew she was tougher than she looked, and decided against it. He sighed and turned his attention back to what was going on downstairs.

He heard Alex yell and he swore he said something about not touching someone. George felt dread wash over him. As far as he knew, there were only the bad people, Alex, Izzie, and himself there. And that meant that whoever Alex was telling not to touch someone, that someone must have been Izzie. Izzie was in trouble, and there was nothing George could do to help her.

George looked back at the girl, and decided to casually ask her what was going on, and see if by chance she might talk.

"I wonder what all that was about," George said, as casually as he could.

Sam looked at him for a moment as if she had forgotten he was there. She shrugged it off, and must not have thought anything of it, because she began to talk to him.

"Whatever it was, they must have handled it, because I don't hear anything else," she said, looking at the door.

"Yeah," he said, looking at her still. "What do you think it was?" he asked.

"My guess is, someone must have come to the house," she said, still looking at the door. "But whoever it was, they're taken care of now."

George gulped as he looked at her. "Taken care of? W-what do you mean by _taken care of_?" he asked, fearful of what she might say.

That had apparently, been the wrong thing to ask. Sam backed up a step and looked at him.

"You think you're sly, don't you?" she asked, glaring at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to play it off.

Sam smiled and stepped closer to him. "Who are you so worried about sweaty?" she said, bending down to look him in the eye.

"My girlfriend," he said, deciding there was really nothing else to say.

Sam stood up and looked at him, clearly taken aback. "That hot blonde down there is your girlfriend?" she asked.

George nodded slightly.

"And you're that worried about her?" she asked.

George nodded once again.

"Would you do anything to save her, perhaps even die for her?" she asked.

George looked at her, wondering what the questions were for, but answered nonetheless.

"In a heart beat," he said truthfully.

Sam sighed and looked toward the door. "I wish Mike cared about me like that," she said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" George said, not believing she was comparing George to her boyfriend.

"Oh nothing," she said, looking back at him. She thought for a moment before suddenly stepping toward him and untying him from the chair.

"What are you-" he began, feeling confused.

"I'm going to find out whats going on, and I couldn't just leave you up here alone could I?" she said smiling.

George looked at her, still confused.

"And who knows," she said, making him stand up "Maybe that hot blonde will be down there too," she said, smiling still.

George nodded as he understood what she meant. Her actions may not have originally been for him, but she was purposefully helping him to check on Izzie, and that earned her kudos in his book.

- - - - -

Jack led Izzie into an empty room. He shut the door behind him and forced her down onto the bed. She looked up at him in fear as he hovered above her.

"So, Beth, you want to give me the private modeling show first?" he asked, undressing her in his mind.

Izzie stared up at him, wanting to scream at him, but finding herself completely frozen.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Just like the good old days. You've modeled in front of tons of people I'm sure. What's one more show gonna do?" he said, smirking down at her. He waited for a moment, but sighed after not receiving a response. "No?" he asked. "Well, then we'll just skip to the best part then," he said, running a finger up her leg. "What shall we play? How about I'm the patient, and you're the naughty doctor who has to give me my physical," he said, grinning.

Izzie just laid there, looking up at him fearfully. She didn't want this man to lay another finger on her. She closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them again, this would all go away. She opened them, but was disappointed to find Jack still there.

"Ok, well I'll be the doctor then," he said, lifting up her shirt.

He got it half way off when she decided she needed to fight back.

"Get your fucking hands off me," she said through gritted teeth, right before kicking him where she knew it would hurt the most. He doubled over, and she saw this as an opportunity to run. She jumped off the bed and ran for the door, but was stopped when he yanked her back by her hair. She screamed as she was forced back onto the bed. He punched her, if possible, even harder that the last time. She brought her hand up to the spot where he struck her as tears escaped from her eyes. She touched her face tenderly, as she looked away from him, afraid he might hit her again.

"You are one dumb bitch if you really thought that would work," he said, looking down at her. "Now if you try that again, you might not live to see just how mad I can get," he said, angrily.

She slowly looked back up at him, removing her hand from her face.

"Now, I don't want anymore interruptions, is that clear?" he asked.

She slowly nodded and closed her eyes as he took her shirt the rest of the way off.

- - - - -

George followed Sam down the stairs and was surprised to see Meredith and Lexie, tied up on the floor. He figured they had caused the commotion he heard earlier. He looked over to see Alex lying on the floor, apparently unconscious. George looked around the room, and when he didn't see Izzie, he became even more fearful.

"So, who're they?" Sam asked, motioning toward Meredith and Lexie.

"More friends of his," Mike said, looking down at Lexie. "What are you doing down here?" he asked, looking back up at Sam.

"Wanted to see what the fuss was about," she said, half truthfully. She paused for a moment before casually asking "Where's the blonde?" she asked.

"Jack took her upstairs. Seems to have a great interest in her," he said.

"Yeah, she's that model, Bethany Whisper," Jeff said, grinning.

"Oh, I see," she said, glancing at George.

George saw her look at him, but at the same time didn't notice. His mind was on other things, like what exactly that man was doing to Izzie. All George really knew, was that he needed to get to her, and fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for those of you that took the time to review chapter 5: gizziefan118, bohemiangirl, speckled girl, and Mclaison. I really love your reviews, they're awesome! Sorry it has been a little while since I updated, but I have been extremely, extremely busy lately. I am still very busy, but I will try to update whenever possible. Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope everyone likes it. And, please, please review and let me know what you think!!

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warning:** language, violence, unconsentual adult situations.

- - - - - -

Chapter 6

_1:00 am_

Meredith was sitting on the floor, watching the man out of the corner of her eye. He was staring at still, and she knew he wasn't just watching her. He was _watching _her. Like in a creepy sort of way. This guy wasn't only dangerous, but he was a creeper, and that made it all the worse. She could handle dangerous and murderous, but when he kept eyeing her body like that, she felt chills run through her.

She sighed and looked over at Alex, who was beginning to wake up. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes slowly, to see Meredith looking at him. He gave her a look that clearly said "I'm sorry." Meredith tried to smile at him to let him know it wasn't his fault, but couldn't seem to get her mouth to twist in that way. All she could do was fear for Izzie. She had seen that guy take Izzie upstairs, and could only guess at what he was doing with her. She wanted to believe that he was just simply holding her hostage in a separate room, but Meredith knew all too well that that was not all that was going on.

Meredith turned her attention to Lexie, her sister. It was strange to think of her like that, but for some reason, she suddenly felt protective of her. Meredith wanted to claw the guys eyes out for hitting her sister.

Lexie was leaning against the wall, shaking in fear of what the guy might do next. She looked over briefly, and saw Meredith looking at her with what looked like concern. Lexie wanted to believe that Meredith was concerned about her, but right now, she's wasn't sure how exactly that would help her. She looked back up at the man who was grinning at her.

"So, you want to try to sass me again, or can we get along a little better?" he asked sardonically.

Lexie just simply looked up at him fearfully, continuing to shake.

"Oh, so now you're ignoring me, huh," he said, lifting his hand.

"Mike!" Sam yelled, stepping toward him, leaving George to stand on the stairs. "Leave the poor girl alone. What the hell did she do to you? You have no reason to beat her," she said, pausing for a moment, trying of think of a reason for stopping him. "Wait until we need information. If you hurt them too badly now, they'll be useless later," she said, hoping Mike didn't see through this.

Mike considered her for a moment before looking back down at Lexie.

"I guess you're lucky my girl here is smart," he said, stepping away from her and toward Sam. "So what are you still doing down here?" he asked her.

"Oh, what, I need a reason? Well fine if you don't want me here-" she said, turning to walk away.

"Hey!" he said, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her back toward him. "I want you here babe," he said, grabbing her ass as he pushed his lips roughly onto hers.

She kissed him back, almost unwillingly. She did care about him, but she was starting to see him in a whole new light. She wasn't sure when or how it happened, but she was starting to feel bad for these people. She was even helping them out, and if she wasn't careful, she would end up with the same fate as them.

- - - - - -

Izzie laid there, trying her best not to show too much fear, as Jack slid her pants off. She felt completely powerless. There was really nothing she could do to prevent him from doing what he was going to do. She still couldn't believe this was happening. She had never imagined something like this would happen to her. She grew up in a trailer park, where there were lots of creeps, and this hadn't happened once. And now that she was a doctor, living in a good neighborhood, it was happening.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man who was now hovering above her. He had an evil, sick gleam in his eyes that she truly didn't like. She saw pure lust in his eyes, and it sickened her.

She felt his hand gliding up her leg, and up her inner thigh. It rested just outside her panty line for a moment, as he bent down and began sucking on her neck. She closed her eyes as she experienced a nauseating feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard, trying as hard as she could to keep herself from vomiting.

Her eyes suddenly snapped open as she felt him bite hard on her collar bone. Her eyes stung, and she willed herself to not cry. She could not let this man see her cry. She felt his hands restart their exploration of her body, and she turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. She couldn't look at him, he disgusted her.

She felt him slide her underwear off and felt him put his hands in places she definitely did not want him, of all people, to touch. She bit down hard on her lip and closed her eyes once again, as a tear slid silently down her cheek.

- - - - -

Alex watched as the guy grabbed the girl's ass and tried his hardest not to yell at him. That guy was such a piece of shit, and he was sure that girl didn't know the half of it. If she had heard the things he had said to Lexie, she probably wouldn't be kissing him like that. Alex glanced over at Lexie and felt an ache in his chest. They hadn't been exactly going steady or anything, but they had started spending an awful lot of time together, and in all honesty, he had grown quite..attached to her. He kept telling himself that he didn't have feelings for her, and what they were doing was simply casual sex, but he knew that it had evolved into more. And the way he was feeling now, the way he wanted to tear that guy apart if he laid one more hand on her, just proved that he definitely cared about her more than he cared to admit.

He finally caught her eye and silently tried to communicate to her that everything would be okay. He swore he saw the corner of her mouth turn up slightly, but was suddenly shaken from his thoughts.

He looked up to see George standing above him, with the look of complete horror on his face. Alex wondered what was wrong at first, and then realized something. Izzie was gone. Jack had taken her upstairs, and they had obviously been gone for quite sometime now.

"O'Malley, she'll be-" Alex started to try to comfort George, but was cut off.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mike yelled when he heard the two guys talking. "You, over there," he said, looking at George. "And you," he said, stepping toward Alex "Don't you ever learn?" he asked, looking at him menacingly.

"Mike," Sam said, grabbing his arm. "Let him be. What is it really going to hurt if they talk? As long as we don't leave them alone in a room together, what can they really do? We have the guns, not them," she said, patting her side where there was an obvious shaped bump.

Mike looked at her for a long moment before smirking.

"Oh, you just want to have me all to yourself, huh?" he asked, looking her up and down.

Sam smiled falsely and put a hand on the back of his neck.

"How did you ever guess?" she said, kissing him once again.

Alex looked over to George and saw him staring blankly ahead. He knew that wherever Izzie was, she was not in a good situation. He didn't want to imagine the things that could be happening to her right now. Alex twisted his hands slightly, trying to work his way out of the ropes. He wasn't sure what he would do if he did get loose, but he knew he had to try; had to try to save Izzie and the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! Thanks to: gizziefan118, bohemiangirl, speckled girl, Grey'sAnatomyBestTVshow, and Mcalsion for the wonderful reviews! They were seriously awesome. I love reviews, and you guys leave great ones, and they make me very happy. Reviews are what encourage me and what keep me going, so please, keep them coming. And you others, who dont review, you should really consider reviewing, because I'd love to know what you all think. Even if its just a little sentence, it would be great! (bohemiangirl knows what I'm talking about ;) Oh and also, I have started writing another story- "Beautiful Disaster" its McStizzie, so if you like McStizzie, or even if you dont.. you can go read it (and I would so love if you did...lol). Well anyway, here is the next chapter. Hope you all like and..well you know..please read and review! :-)

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Warning:** violence, language, and unconsentual situations.

_Disclaimer: Don't owns Grey's...but I'm so happy it's back on :D_

- - - - -

Chapter 7

_2:00 am_

Izzie was lying on the bed with her arms wrapped around her legs. Tears were now steadily streaming down her face and she was shaking uncontrollably. She had tried her hardest not to cry, but it didn't work. And just as she had suspected, when he saw that she was crying, he simply laughed at her.

"_Oh Beth, you showed your skin to people all over the world. Why is it any different if I get to experience it?" he said, laughing as he thrust harder, tearing her._

Izzie felt him sit down on the bed next to her.

"You were never anything but a tease," he whispered harshly into her ear. "It wasn't even that good. It would have been more enjoyable if you could have kept your fucking blubbering under control," he said, louder this time.

Izzie continued to lie there, rocking herself back and forth.

"Oh, quit your whining already," he said, standing up to put his shirt on. "Hurry up and get dressed. I have business to attend to and I don't have any more time to baby-sit you," he said, throwing her clothes at her.

The clothes landed on her, but she didn't really feel it. She felt nothing but emptiness. She felt violated and humiliated. She just wished that he had killed her. Being dead would be so much better than what she went through.

"I'm going downstairs. Don't try anything," he added before he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Izzie lay there for another moment before picking her head up to see if he had really gone. When she realized he had she broke down into tears, once again. How could she have let him do that to her? She was stronger than that. There must have been something she could have done, something more to fight him off. But she failed, and would forever be left with the emotional and physical scars.

- - - - -

Alex was fidgeting with his ropes when he heard a door upstairs open and close. He looked up and saw the guy, Jack, coming down the stairs, looking utterly pleased with himself. Jack was smiling, but when he saw Sam downstairs the smile quickly faded from his face.

"What are you doing down here Samantha?" he asked coldly, stepping up to her.

"I heard the commotion earlier, and came down to check it out," she said, looking at him with a look of pure hatred.

"So why are you still down here then?" he asked.

"Well since you left to go do whatever it was you were doing, I didn't think you cared."

"Samantha, you better watch yourself," Jack said threateningly.

"Don't threaten me, _Jackson_," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Sam," Mike said, tugging on her arm, afraid she would go too far.

"Yes Mike, keep her under control or you will both pay," Jack said harshly, before turning his attention to the hostages.

"So, I suppose you all would like to know why we are here," he said, looking at Alex specifically.

"Yeah, I would actually," Alex said, glaring at him.

"Lets just say, someone owes me. Someone owes me a large amount of money, and I was told I could acquire this money, from you," he said, staring at Alex.

"Me? I don't have any money," Alex said, thinking this was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

"You're a doctor," Jack said, as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor who has loans to pay off, or did you not calculate that?" Alex said, getting cocky.

Jack smiled, a twisted smile, before looking over at Jeff.

"Jeff, take him and tie him to Beth's chair. I think we'll need to use other measures to get this one to act right," he said, grinning evilly.

"Yes boss," Jeff said, moving toward Alex. He untied the ropes and stood Alex up, before shoving him to the chair where Izzie had previously been. He then tied him tightly to it, before returning to stand watch over Meredith.

"Now," Jack said, walking over to Alex "Are you telling me, that you don't plan on paying up?" he asked, glaring down at Alex.

"That's right Jack_ass_, I don't plan on paying you shit," Alex said, staring right back at him.

Jack smiled, once again. "Sam, get me the pliers," he said, still looking at Alex.

"Jack," Sam said, knowing what he was going to do.

"Samantha," he said, turning to her "Get me the pliers," he said through gritted teeth.

Sam glared at him before leaving the room. She came back moments later with a pair of pliers in her hand. She shoved them at Jack before returning to Mike's side.

"You are a smart mouth, you know that?" he said, not really wanting an answer. "So I think I should make a few adjustments," he said, smirking. "Jeff, is that girl secured?" he asked, looking at Meredith.

"Yes sir," he said, stroking her face.

"Then there's no need for you to be over there," he said. "Come here and hold him," he said, motioning toward Alex.

Jeff walked over to Alex and gripped his jaw tightly, pulling his mouth open.

"This ought to teach you," Jack said, fastening the pliers onto one of Alex's back teeth. Once it was secure, he gave Alex a quick smirk before yanking as hard as he could.

A sound came from Alex's mouth that George wasn't sure that Alex had actually made it. It was most definitely not natural. George had watched in horror as that man tore a tooth from Alex's mouth. He saw his mouth fill with blood and knew he couldn't just stand there and let it happen. With out thinking about it a moment longer, George lunged himself at Jack, knocking him to the ground.

George got a few good punches in before he was kicked roughly in the side and pushed off of him. George looked up to see Jeff standing above him.

"You stupid shit," he said, kicking him once again.

George groaned and rolled over as to protect himself from being kicked there again.

Jack got up and looked down at George. "Why wasn't he tied up?" he asked, looking at Mike.

"I don't know, Sam brought him down here, and-"

"Samantha!" Jack yelled, looking at her furiously.

"I'm sorry, I forgot!" she lied.

"Take him upstairs for now," Jack said, looking away from her. "And check on that girl while you're up there, if you can handle it," he said, looking at her.

She glared at him for a moment before grabbing George roughly by the arm and dragging up the stairs. Once upstairs, she shoved him roughly into the wall.

"Are you insane?" she whispered harshly. "You could have been killed!"

"Oh you're on my side now?" he asked incredulously.

Sam stared at him for a moment before loosening her grip.

"I don't know," she said, looking away. She looked back at him and sighed. "I don't know whose side I'm on. But what I do know is that if you want to remain alive you have to act smart and not go charging at people who have weapons," she said seriously.

George looked at her for a moment, knowing she was right. Then he suddenly remembered what Jack had said.

"Izzie," he whispered, crossing the hall and opening the door. What he saw inside was not what he wanted to see. Izzie was lying on the bed, unclothed and shaking.

George quickly walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"No!" she yelled, striking out at him.

Sam walked in and shut the door. "Keep her quiet!" she whispered.

"Izzie, its me, George," he said, looking down at her sadly.

Izzie looked up and to her relief, saw George standing above her. She hadn't seen him since this whole thing had begun.

She tried to say something, but found herself unable to speak. Instead, she just began to cry again.

George's heart broke as he watched her break down. He knew what must have happened to her, and he felt sick at the thought of it. He wanted nothing more than to go downstairs and kill the man, but he knew he wouldn't make it past the steps. The only thing he could really do right now is help Izzie. He kneeled on the bed next to her, and picked her up, cradling her in his arms.

Sam watched as he comforted the girl. She felt incredibly guilty, and extremely sorry for her. No one deserved to go through that, no one. She knew how cruel Jack could be, but this was too much. Sam had had enough, and she was going to make sure he didn't get away with it.

"I know whose side I'm on," she said, finally making up her mind.

George turned to look at her, and for the first time that night, he had hope.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone. Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter: gizziefan118, bohemiangirl, speckled girl, Mcalsion, and Grey'sAnatomyBestTVshow. You guys are the best...I love your reviews! Oh and I am going to be pretty busy for the next two or three weeks, so I may not update as often, just so you know. Well anyway, with that said, here is the next chater. Hope you all like, and please read and review!!

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy...just this idea and a few original charaters :-)_

**Warning: **some language and violence

Chapter 8

_3:00 am_

Izzie lifted her head up and looked at Sam questioningly.

"Here," George said, handing Izzie her shirt. "Can you get dressed while I talk to Sam?" he asked, looking down at her.

She nodded and slowly picked her clothes up.

"Okay, I'll be back, I promise," he said, kissing her forehead before quietly leaving the room.

"So you're helping us?" he asked, looking at Sam.

Sam folded her arms and looked at him. "Yes, but only if you listen to every word I say and we do everything my way," she whispered. "This isn't going to be easy, and if we don't play it right, we'll all end up dead," she said in all seriousness.

George sighed and nodded. "Okay," he said, looking toward the stairs. "So whats the plan?" he asked, looking back at Sam.

Sam stared at him for a moment, quickly going over everything she knew about what Jack was doing tonight.

- - - - -

"Tom always told us you were quite a cocky bastard, and now I see what he meant," Jack said, pacing in front of Alex.

"Yeah well he was a good for nothing drunk so I don't care about his opinion of me," Alex said truthfully. He hated his father, if possible, even more right now.

"He still is and that's why we're here. Well partially. He borrowed a great sum of money and told us he planned on getting it from you, but he couldn't find you for the longest time. Then one day, dear old Tom disappeared so we came here, looking for him," Jack said, stopping directly in front of Alex.

"But he isn't here. I haven't seen him for 10 years."

"Oh, but he is here. And just because you haven't seen him, doesn't mean he hasn't seen you," Jack said, with a twisted smile. "You see, he thought that if he got to you first and got the money, that we'd take it and never bother him. But that's where he was wrong. That's why he isn't here right now. He knows that money won't cover it anymore," he said, still smiling.

"What do you want then? If money isn't what you want, then what is?" Alex asked.

"Well I've realized that bringing our business to Seattle may not be such a bad idea. It would most likely bring us a hell of a lot more cash. So I need someone to do all the business in Seattle for me, and this house is perfect for it," Jack said, looking around.

"What makes you think I wouldn't turn you in the moment you walked out that door?" Alex asked.

Jack smiled and walked toward Lexie. "Because I'll have something of yours. And if you betrayed me, then this little flower would be squashed," Jack said, placing a hand on each side of Lexie's head.

"You can't take her with you," Alex said, alarmed.

Jack laughed as he bent down to sniff Lexie's hair. "I may not have to. Perhaps I'll leave her here, but she'll never be alone. Someone will always watch her and know where she is 24/7. And if I even got an inkling that you were going to betray me…" Jack put a knife up to Lexie's throat. "She would lose her pretty little head. You wouldn't want that on your conscience, would you?" he said, smiling.

Alex looked at the terror that showed in Lexie's eyes. She was shaking quite noticeably and tears were slowly running down her face. Alex looked back at Jack and nodded.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want, just leave her out of this," he said, determinedly not looking at Lexie or Meredith.

Jack smiled and took the knife away from Lexie's neck. "Good choice," he said, bending closer to Lexie. "Don't worry, we'll have our fun anyway," he whispered, before kissing her cheek and standing up. "So, we'll need to discuss our business plans then," Jack said, walking toward Alex. "Me and you will discuss things upstairs," he said, untying Alex's legs. "You two," Jack said, lifting Alex to his feet "Keep a close eye on those pretty things until I get back," he said, leading Alex upstairs.

Alex looked back briefly at Meredith and Lexie, silently telling them that all would be okay and that he was sorry. Not only did he feel completely helpless, but he knew this was all his fault and if anything happened to them, he could never forgive himself. The last thing he saw before turning the corner was Jeff walking towards Meredith with a creepy smirk on his face.

- - - - -

"What if he knows what we're up to?" George asked Sam for the umpteenth time.

Sam sighed and pushed the hair out of her face. "This plan should work George," she said, looking at him seriously. "I've gone over everything, and I don't see any flaws."

"Yes I know, but what if he found out?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then we die," she said bluntly.

George sighed and sat back, running a hand through his already messed up hair. He really wanted to get out of here, but not at the expense of dying.

"Maybe we should just wait; I mean if he found out, we'd-"

"You could die anyway," Sam said, cutting him off. "Theres no telling with Jackson. If he decides you are all too much of a risk, he'd kill you without blinking."

"So we try," Izzie said quietly, finally joining the conversation.

Sam and George both looked at Izzie, a little surprised.

"What?" George asked, looking at her.

"We have to try. I'd rather die trying, than spend one more minute with that monster," she said, looking at George seriously.

George put his hand on hers and tried to smile, letting her know he was there for her. He sighed before looking back at Sam.

"Okay, let's do this then," he said, squeezing Izzie's hand slightly.

- - - - -

Jeff walked towards Meredith with a grin on his face. "Well hey there. Aren't you quite a pretty thing," he said, dragging his finger over her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," She said through gritted teeth, looking at him with disgust.

Jeff laughed before bending down and looking her strait in the eyes. "Oh, sassy too," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

Meredith stiffened and tried to pull away, but found herself backed against a wall. She moved her head to the side, only to have him grab her face forcefully and kiss her harder. Tears were now sliding down her face and she felt completely helpless.

He pulled away slightly and looked at her. "Aw, whats wrong girly, am I not good enough for you?" he said, licking her tears away.

Meredith jerked away in repugnance, and closed her eyes, hoping he would go away.

He stood up and laughed. "Mm, sugar you sure do taste good," he said. Licking his lips.

Meredith kept her eyes closed, trying to choke back the sobs that seemed to want to escape her.

"How about me and you have a little fun?" he asked, bending down.

"Jeff!" Mike yelled.

Jeff stood back up and looked at Mike, feeling irritated. "What?"

"I think that's enough. Jack didn't leave us down here to use them as sex toys. He left us to watch them and that's it," he said, not liking what Jeff was doing to the poor girl.

"Oh come on, he wont mind. He already had his fun with Beth, why can't we help ourselves to these ones," he said, looking down at Meredith.

Meredith opened her eyes and looked up at them. She was glad that Mike stopped Jeff from doing what he was about to do, but she wasn't sure who would win in the end.

"Jeff, leave her alone for now," Mike said, willing to go get Jack if Jeff didn't back off.

Jeff glared at Mike before walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked.

"None of your damn business," Jeff muttered as he walked out of the room.

Mike was about to say something to the girl, when her cell phone started ringing.

"What is that?" he asked her.

"My cell," Meredith said, feeling it vibrate in her pocket.

"Who calls you at this time?" he asked, walking toward her.

"My boyfriend," she said, recognizing the ringtone. She had completely forgotten that her phone had been in her pocket. If she could only answer it..

"Don't even think about it," Mike said, bending down and taking her phone out of her pocket and throwing it across the room.

Meredith sighed, seeing her only hope being thrown on the couch. She couldn't figure out why Derek had been calling this late, unless he had a late surgery. And if that were the case, he was probably on his way to her house right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! First off, I'd like to apoligize for being gone so long. I guess I have a habit of doing that right in the middle of a story, huh? Well anyway I'm sorry. I was really busy, and out of town, and then a lot of..crap happened, so I wasnt in a very good place to write. I had no motivation and no desire to write at all. But Im back..I think..and I realized how much I really missed writing and hearing from you. So anyway... I'd like to thank those who reviewed chapter 8...like..2 months ago: Grey'sAnatomyBestTVshow, Mcalison, gizziefan118, speckled girl, Dreams of Leilani, and bohemiangirl. Thank you guys soo much! I hope that me being gone and not updating for so long doesnt keep you from continuing to read this story. Oh, and btw, I think this story is actually almost over. I never intended this to be much more than 10 or so chapters, and so I thought I'd warn you. I think there may only be 2 chapters left. Anyway, here is the next chapter...I hope you like it and please read and review! :-)

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer: I dont own Greys...yada yada_

**_Warning: _**Some language and violence

Chapter 9

_4:00 am_

Jack stood, looking down at Alex, getting extremely fed up with him.

"Listen boy, if you don't agree to help run my operation, I will be forced to hurt your girl down there," he said, motioning toward the door.

Alex looked up at him with pure hated. He hated this man more than his own father, and that was saying something. There was no way Alex was getting mixed up in the things that his father had been involved with. He always told himself he'd stay far away from it. But how was he supposed to get out of it? He knew that he couldn't just bluff to this guy and pretend to go along with it until they were all safe. He knew as long as this guy was alive and free, none of them would ever truly be safe again.

"So, do we have a deal?" Jack asked, staring down at Alex.

Alex sighed, knowing he had no other choice. "Yes," he said quietly.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Jack said, grinning.

- - - - - -

Sam stepped out into the hallway and paused briefly outside of the other bedroom, listening quietly. She realized that it was Jack and Alex in there talking. She tip toed back over to George and Izzie and motioned for them to follow her. When they reached the top of the stairs, she paused, grabbing George's shirt and taking a deep breath. She shoved him in front of her and together, they walked down the stairs.

Mike looked up to see Sam bringing the other two into the room.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Bringing these two down here, what does it look like?" she said as she pushed George onto the floor next to Meredith. She turned to Izzie and pushed her onto the floor as well, before turning to Mike.

"Where's Jeff?" she asked, noticing he was absent,

"I told him to stop messing with the girl and he got all pissed off and walked off," he said, sounding irritated.

"Did he leave?" she asked.

"I don't think so," he said, pausing "He might be out having a smoke though," he said.

"Oh..so its just me and you then huh?" she said seductively, walking toward him.

Desire filled his eyes as he watched her walk toward him. "Yeah, and them," he said, glancing at the four sitting on the floor.

"Oh them?" she asked, following his gaze. "Don't worry about them, I'll take care of them." She grabbed his shirt roughly and pulled him into a kiss.

Meredith and Lexie watched, feeling extremely confused, while Izzie and George went over the plan again and again in their heads.

Sam pulled out of the kiss to whisper in Mike's ear. "Go upstairs to the first bedroom and wait for me. There's a little present for you to..put on while your waiting. I'll take care of them and be up in a few," she said before biting his ear playfully.

Mike looked at her seductively before hurrying up the stairs.

Sam turned and looked at George and Izzie. "I'm going to find Jeff…remember the drill if someone comes?" she asked.

George nodded before Sam left the room.

"What's going on?" Meredith whispered to George.

"She's helping us," George said quietly, watching the stairs intently.

Meredith looked over to Izzie, and noticed the huge bruise surrounding her left eye, and her split lip.

"Oh God Izz…what happened to you?" she asked, looking at Izzie sadly.

Izzie glanced at Meredith before looking away. "Nothing," she lied.

Meredith wanted to find out, but knew now was not the time to push her. She sighed and looked over at Lexie, who was shaking.

"It'll be okay," she said softly.

Lexie looked at her, wanting more than ever to believe her, but found herself unable to.

Izzie's head jerked as she heard a creak at the top of the stairs. George's eyes widened and knew he had to act fast. He jumped up and knocked the nearest lamp to the floor, causing it to break.

"What was that?" Jack said loudly, hurrying down the stairs. When he got down there, Izzie was lying on the floor, apparently unconscious; George was by the front door; and Meredith and Lexie were sitting there, looking terrified.

A moment later, Sam and Jeff came running into the room with their guns out.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jack yelled, looking at Jeff and Sam.

"I'm sorry boss, I just left the room for a few minutes," Jeff said, not knowing how it got this bad.

"Samantha what are you even doing down here?" Jack asked.

"I needed to talk to Mike," she said, staring at him.

"And where is your stupid boyfriend?" he demanded.

"Upstairs," Sam said, looking down.

"So let me get this straight. You came down here to talk to him, but he's upstairs?" he asked.

"I came down here, and told him I wanted to…talk to him alone upstairs. So I sent him up there, and when I went to tie up the blonde, her and that one fought back. So I knocked her out and ran to get Jeff," she said and looked over at Jeff.

"Samantha, how many times are you going to jeopardize my work?" Jack said angrily.

Sam glared at Jack as she put her gun away. "I didn't! Everything is under control!"

"This time, you got lucky!" he yelled back.

"Jackson I can handle-"

"Shh!" Jack whispered suddenly. He walked quietly over to the door.

They all listened closely, trying to figure out what he was listening for.

Meredith closed her eyes and bit her lip when she heard the distinct sound of a car door being shut. She had been sure that the thought of him coming to the rescue was comforting, but now she wasn't so sure. What if they were sick of so many hostages and decided to just kill him on the spot? She would never be able to forgive herself if something happened to Derek. She opened her eyes when she heard his key in the lock and thought of only one way to save him.

"Derek, no!" she yelled.

Jack turned his head to look at her. "Shut her up!" he said, looking at Sam.

That moment of distraction was all that Meredith needed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Mcalison, gizziefan118, Grey'sAnatomyBestTVshow, bohemiangirl, and caliginous. I really appreciated all of your reviews, they were great! :-) Well anyway, this is the second to the last chapter...so one more and Im done with this story. I do plan on continuing my other story "Beautiful Disaster" when I am finished with this, but I dont know how soon that'll be. So anyway, here it is, so I hope you all like it, and please read and review!!

**_Kat_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Disclaimer: I do not own Greys Anatomy...blah_

**_Warning: _**Violence and Language

Chapter 10

_5:00 am_

Jack looked back and Derek was standing in the door way, eyes wide, taking in the scene in front of him. Jack went to punch Derek out, but Derek was ready for him. He dodged his hit and knocked Jack off his feet.

Jeff went to pull Derek off of Jack, but Izzie, who had been pretending to be unconscious reached out and grabbed his leg, making him trip. He fell with a dull thud and Izzie jumped up.

"Sam!" Jack yelled, looking at her desperately.

Sam looked over at George and stared at him for a moment. She knew that once she did this, there was no going back. Sam pulled out her gun, and aimed it at Jack.

"No, Jack," she said, looking down at him.

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at Sam.

"What is this?" he asked, getting angrier by the second.

Derek moved to disarm him, but Jack finally overpowered him and threw him into the wall, pointing his gun at Derek.

"What are you going to do Samantha, shoot me?" he asked, grinning. "You gonna kill your own brother?"

Izzie's eyes widened as she looked at Sam.

"You leave me no choice Jackson. You've gone too far. These are innocent people, they don't deserve this!" she yelled.

"Since when did you care?"

"I've always cared, but I thought it was wrong not to stick by my big brother. That was until I realized my big brother was a monster," she said, tightening her grip on the gun.

Jack tilted his head back and laughed.

"You're a fool Samantha," he said, smirking.

"What are you-""

Samantha was suddenly knocked to the ground.

"Thank you Mike," Jack said, as he watched Mike snatch the gun from Sam's hands.

"See Samantha…you're a fool," he said, looking over at Derek.

"Well if it isn't out wannabe hero," he said, smiling manically. "I'll take a wild guess and say this pretty thing is your girlfriend?" he said, pulling Meredith up by her hair.

"Leave her alone!" Derek yelled, taking a step forward.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," Jack said as Jeff grabbed a hold of Derek, restraining him. Jack put his gun in his pocket and sniffed Meredith's hair. "Mmm, lavender. Same as Beth's," he said, looking over at Izzie and smirking.

Izzie looked away, unable to look at him.

"Would you like to be my new little toy?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Meredith squirmed, trying to get away, as tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry, its not that bad…ask your little friend?"

Meredith looked over at Izzie, who was staring away intently.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" Derek yelled, wishing he could do something.

Jack smiled. "I don't think so. I think she'll be quite fun." He bent his head down and continued kissing her neck.

Quiet sobs escaped Meredith's lips. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be.

Izzie finally made herself look up. There that man was, violating another girl. Not just any girl, Meredith, her friend. Izzie couldn't just sit there and let him do that to her. She checked to make sure the other two didn't have a close watch on her and inched toward Jack. She looked around once more, before reaching for his gun.

"Hey!" Mike yelled.

Jack lifted his head up, but not in time to stop Izzie.

She quickly pulled the gun out and aimed it at him.

For a moment Izzie could swear she saw fear flicker in his eyes, but it was quickly covered up.

"Wow Beth, didn't think you had it in ya," he said, smirking.

"Get your fucking hands off of her," Izzie said in a voice that didn't ever sound like her own.

"Or what?" he said, taunting her.

"Or I'll blow your fucking brains out," she said, calmly.

Jack laughed and pulled a knife out of his other pocket and held it to Meredith's neck.

"How about you put the gun down, or I'll cut your friend's pretty little throat," he said, scraping it just enough so that blood trickled slowly down her neck.

"Meredith!" Derek yelled, trying to break free.

Izzie's eyes grew wide with fear. Now she was screwed. She wanted nothing more than to kill this bastard, but she couldn't risk Meredith's life.

"Come on, put the gun down, or your friend gets it," he said, pushing the knife into her neck.

Izzie was about to set the gun on the floor, when Lexie suddenly charged at Jack, knocking them to the ground.

The next thing Izzie knew, there was a loud scream and Lexie was lying on the floor with a knife sticking out of her shoulder.

Jack stood up, dragging Meredith up with him, and taking the knife out of Lexie, putting it back up to Meredith's throat.

"Beth, this is your final warning. Put down the damn gun, or this girl is done for."

Izzie nodded, and slowly set the gun at her feet.

"Very good now-"

"Hey Jackson, forget about me?"

"Get her!" Jeff yelled from across the room, but it was too late.

"Goodnight baby," she said as she knocked Mike to the floor.

Izzie looked around and everything seemed as if it were happening in slow motion. She didn't know what to do. This was it. She knew this was it. This was the end. She wasn't sure how things ended up like this, but they did.

She turned her head to see that man. She hated him more than she has ever hated anyone. He was the one that did that to her. He violated her in so many ways. It made her feel like screaming at the tops of her lungs, but that wouldn't help things. It would only make things worse.

She heard the other man yelling and knew that something must have gone wrong. Her eyes flickered over to her friend, who had a knife to their throat. She knew that if she decided to do what she knew she had to, there would be no going back.

So she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath, praying everything would be okay.

She bent down and picked the gun up, and aimed it, once again at Jack.

Jack looked over at her, ready to slit Meredith's throat, but he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"George!" Izzie yelled, knowing she couldn't shoot him if George was on top of him, what if she missed?

"Hey!" Jeff yelled, raising his gun and pointing it at George.

Izzie's eyes widened, and then suddenly there was a gunshot. She heard George scream in pain and roll off of Jack. Jack jumped up and grabbed Mike's gun.

"Say goodnight princess," he said, raising the gun to Meredith.

"No!" Derek yelled, finally breaking free.

Then, suddenly, everything sped up. There were two gunshots, and Izzie dropped the gun. She watched as Jack fell to the floor and as Jeff rushed to his side.

"Boss," Jeff said, shaking Jack, but it was no use.

Izzie could hear sirens in the distance and she thought that should be comforting, but for some reason, it wasn't. She looked over, and at first didn't understand what was going on, but then she saw it.

Derek was crouched down next to an unmoving Meredith. Izzie walked toward them, and saw the amount of blood that was surrounding her.

"Meredith," she whispered, staring down at her friend.

"I need a towel, or something to stop the bleeding!" Derek yelled at anyone who would listen.

Izzie looked up and saw Sam and Alex coming down the stairs.

"What happened, I heard gunshots," Alex said, looking around. It took him a minute to see Meredith.

"Oh God," he said, looking down at her.

"Someone get something, I need to save her!" Derek yelled, as tears streamed down his face.

Alex hurried into the other room, and came back moments later with towels.

Derek took them from him and tried sopping up the blood, but it just soaked through.

"I need more!" he yelled, throwing the blood soaked towels aside.

Alex looked down at him, knowing that there was nothing more they could do.

"Get me more damnit!" he yelled.

Izzie felt the tears sliding down her cheek as she watched the scene before her. She felt Alex grab her and lead her out of the house. The last thing she saw was Derek bending over Meredith, crying uncontrollably.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you all for reading my story! And a special thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: bohemiangirl, gizziefan118, GreysAnatomyBestTVshow, caliginous, and Mcalison. And a very very specail thank you to: _gizziefan118, bohemiangirl,_ and _Mcalsion_ for reviewing pretty much every chapter!! You guys are amazing, I love your reviews...they are what kept me going. Anyway, this is the last chapter, and Im sad its ending, but all stories must end sometime...as gizziefan118 said "All good things come to an end." Well anyway here it is. I hope you all like it, and please read and review! :-)

**_Kat_**

Chapter 11

_3 days later_

"So, you shot him?" Cristina asked Izzie, for the 100th time.

"Yes," she said, getting extremely annoyed with the question. Izzie didn't want to talk about it anymore. She didn't want to even think about that night, ever again. She stared out the car window as Alex drove them to the funeral home. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and it was a usual gloomy, cloudy day in Seattle. She sighed as she fought back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"I told you they should ban guns," George said. He had been ranting about gun control for the past few days. "If they would, less people would be killed."

"Guns don't kill people, George," Izzie said, turning to look at him. "People kill people." And with that she went back to gazing out the window.

George wanted to say something, but knew it would only upset her. He knew that she felt terrible for what had happened. She had somehow figured that Meredith's death was her fault. And on top of that, she felt disgusted for killing Jack. Even though if she hadn't, more of them would have died. She didn't see it that way though. All she could see was that she had killed a man. Plain and simple.

- - - - -

Derek sat on his bed, staring blankly ahead. He knew he had to get up and go, but for some reason, he couldn't gather the strength to stand up. He heard a knock on his door, but didn't care to get up to answer it. After a minute he heard the door open and someone step inside the trailer.

"Derek," Mark said, looking at his friend sympathetically. He sighed as he watched Derek sitting there with a tie in his hand.

"She liked this tie," he said, looking down at it.

"Then you should wear it," Mark said, stepping closer.

Derek nodded and tried to put the tie on. He sat there for a minute, trying to tie it, but couldn't calm his shaking hands.

"Here," Mark said, stepping forward to help his best friend out. He tied the tie for him and looked him in the eye. "We need to get going," he said.

Derek nodded and finally stood up, feeling like his legs were made of jelly.

Mark walked Derek out to the car and sighed as he got in himself. He couldn't quite imagine what Derek was going through, but he knew it was hard. It was hard for himself, and he barely even knew her. He knew her enough, but not like Derek. Mark lost a friend, while Derek lost the love of his life.

- - - - -

Izzie sat down next to Alex, who was staring at the floor. She put a comforting hand on his knee to let him know she was there for him. He looked back at her as he placed his hand on hers. Even though they weren't together anymore, and they both had found someone else, they still had that understanding of each other that would never go away. Alex gave her hand a tight squeeze before letting go, and returning his attention to the floor.

Izzie looked over and saw Lexie sitting on Alex's other side. She was staring ahead, with a steady stream of tears flowing down her face. Izzie's eyes watered at seeing this, and looked away. She couldn't bear to see Lexie crying.

Lexie saw Izzie out of the corner of her eye, but didn't acknowledge it. She couldn't look at anyone else right now. She hated that she was crying like this, but she couldn't help it. She was just getting to know her sister, and now she would never get the chance to know her better. That chance had been harshly ripped away from her. She chocked back a sob as the memory of the other night ran through her mind. Why couldn't she have done more to help her. She had been stupid and gotten herself stabbed. She put her hand gently to her left shoulder where the wound was. She winced slightly, but knew the pain was nothing compared to what some of the others went through. She looked over and saw Alex looking at her.

Alex had watched as Lexie silently touched her wound and then wince. He wasn't sure what exactly was going through her mind, but he knew it had to do with the other night. He hated thinking about it, but it seemed like it was all he could think about. Lexie looked over at him and he gave her and apologetic look. It was all his fault, well that was how he felt anyway. Lexie reached out and held his hand in hers, silently telling him not to blame himself. He looked down and sighed. If it weren't for him and his messed up family, none of this would have happened. No one would be scarred, emotionally or physically, and Meredith would still be alive. Alex looked up and saw that the service was about to start.

"Thank you all for coming. As you all know, Meredith Grey was…"

After that Cristina tuned the words out. She couldn't stand to hear someone talk about Meredith in the past tense. It just wasn't right. She still didn't understand how this had all happened. Her best friend, her person, was gone. She had seen her at work, and then the next day, she was told Meredith had been killed. She couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Meredith was really gone. She had been young, perfectly healthy, and for the first time in a while, happy. Meredith had a good life going for her, and then it was suddenly all ripped away when some evil guy decided to play God, and take her life from her. Cristina hurriedly wiped away the single tear that slid down her cheek. She wouldn't let anyone see her cry.

- - - - -

Once the service was over, they all piled into their cars and followed the hearse to the cemetery. The ride seemed to take an eternity, and no one was really willing to step out of the car when they arrived. They all did though, and made their way to the designated plot. They all stood around and though they really didn't want to, they looked straight ahead.

Derek looked ahead as well, wishing he were anywhere but here. He stared at the beautiful white coffin, with gold trim. He was told it was his choice for the coffin, but he had decided to let Izzie and Lexie pick it out. He had originally told Cristina she could, but she refused to go. The girls had done a great job though. The coffin was great. It signified her youth and her ability to brighten people's lives. Even if she had been dark and twisty, she still made everyone smile. He almost smiled as the picture of her smiling up at him swam through his head.

_Derek remembered breathing her in._

"_What are you doing?" Meredith asked._

"_Smelling," he said simply, smiling at her. _

"_You're smelling me?" she asked. _

"_Yes," he said._

"_Why?"_

"_So I never forget your scent," he said._

_She smiled brightly and leaned in and kissed him tenderly. _

"_I love you," she said after a moment. _

_Derek pulled back and looked her in the eyes. _

_She was looking at him as if she had just solved a medical mystery._

"_What?" he asked. _

"_I love you, Derek Shepherd," she said and smiled. _

"_I love you too," he said, kissing her once again. _

Memories. That was it. That was all he had, and it was killing him. Tears streamed down his face as he saw her coffin being lowered into the ground. He suddenly couldn't stand it, couldn't stand watching them put her body away forever.

"No!" he screamed out, lunging himself forward.

Luckily Mark was there and held him back. "Derek, what are you doing?" he said quietly.

"Meredith, come back! Please come back!" he sobbed.

Izzie and the others watched as Derek struggled against Mark, trying to get to the coffin. Izzie's felt hot tears come to her eyes. This was hard enough for her, without seeing Derek's heartache as well. She closed her eyes and held George's hand tightly.

"I can't live without you," Derek sobbed as Mark held onto him tightly. Derek buried his head in Mark's shoulder as he shook with sobs. "Please, bring her back."

Mark held onto his friend as if Derek's life depended on it. He knew Derek would never be the same. His heart broke at the thought, but he knew it was true. He knew it would maybe get better for him someday, but he knew he would never, ever be the same.


End file.
